Quand on ne se comprend pas
by DaSe-Writter
Summary: Malentendu entre Roxas et Axel. Dans la première partie : incompréhension, viol et séparation, suit fidèlement 358/2 Days et KH2. Dans la seconde : retrouvailles et confessions, suite de Kh2 . Akuroku, contient du lemon. Fiction terminée.
1. Chapter 1 : Tragédie

**Voici une histoire principalement basée sur le couple Axel/Roxas qui sera divisée en deux chapitres (donc il y aura un suite, non sans blague XD).**

**C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour ma Serya-chan et Lilou-chan que j'adore ^^... même si je pense que Serya va vouloir me tuer en finissant ce premier chapitre... Je préviens cette première partie est triste, mais je promets une happy end pour notre couple ! *je ne souhaite pas non plus me faire tuer, je tiens à la vie moi !***

**Bref, pour cette première partie, j'ai essayé de rester le plus fidèle possible au jeu. J'espère que ça vous plaira ! ^^**

**Pairing : Akuroku**

**Disclaimer : Personne n'est à moi, tous les personnages présents dans cette histoire appartiennent à Square Enix.**

**Warning : Certains passages contiennent du lemon, je prie les homophobes de cliquer sur la croix blanche du petit cadre rouge de leur écran en haut à droite ! XD**

* * *

**Tragédie**

- Ca faisait un bail !

Serait-ce de la surprise que je ressentis à cet instant, quand je le vis, ou bien le bonheur ? Et dire que je l'avais cru mort, éliminé comme tous les autres membres envoyés au Manoir Oblivion. Je m'étais fait à cette idée bien que quelque chose en moi – je ne sus dire quoi – me fit étrangement mal. Alors, quand je l'avais vu face à moi, sur la Place de la gare, affichant de son sourire énigmatique et charmeur, je ne sus quoi lui répondre.

- Hey ! Fais pas cette tête d'ahuri ! Je reviens peut-être de loin mais je suis pas encore un fantôme !

Il s'approcha de moi et prit la glace que j'avais entre les mains pour en manger un bout avant de me la rendre.

- Encore heureux que tu n'as pas lâché la glace, ça aurait été du gâchis sinon. Enfin, ça fait du bien de manger un peu de glace à l'eau de mer !

Je baissai la tête, sentant mes joues rougir je ne sus pour quelle raison.

- Désolé, j'aurais dû prendre deux glaces.

- Nan, c'est pas grave. Tu n'étais pas censé le savoir, je viens juste d'arriver.

- Axel…

Je me rappelai des moments passés avec lui. Il me semblait m'être attaché très rapidement à lui. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait que j'avais fais la plupart de mes premières missions en sa compagnie, à mon début dans l'Organisation XIII ? Enfin, je sentis comme un arrière-goût d'amertume en repensant à son départ. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne m'avait pas prévenu de sa mission au Manoir Oblivion mais, il aurait quand même pu me dire au revoir…

- Est-ce… Est-ce que tu seras encore obligé de repartir pour aussi longtemps à l'avenir ?

Je levai la tête et plongeai mon regard dans le sien, exigeant une réponse claire. Le grand roux se gratta la tête, l'air quelque peu gêné.

- Hm, je sais pas. Après tout, c'est Saïx qui décide de mes missions, pas moi. Et puis on doit bien lui obéir.

- Oui, c'est vrai… » Dis-je en baissant la tête.

J'étais un peu déçu mais, après tout, quelle réponse aurais-je aimée entendre ?

- Hé, ça ne veut pas dire que je repartirai bientôt. » Tenta de me consoler Axel, semblant avoir discerner mon malaise « C'était une mission inhabituelle et je doute que j'en refasse une comme ça d'ici longtemps. Et puis peut-être qu'on serait ensemble si c'était le cas, non ? »

Le numéro VIII s'était de nouveau penché vers moi et avait pris dans ses mains mon visage. J'eus d'ailleurs l'impression que ce dernier n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de mon partenaire. Axel me scruta longuement de ses yeux vert émeraude qui semblaient lire dans mes pensées. Je pris peur de ce regard intense et tentai de ressaisir le grand roux en l'appelant vivement. Il revint enfin à lui et recula.

- Ah, désolé, c'est que ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, Roxas. Au fond, j'ai la drôle d'impression de m'être attaché à toi, comme les humains ! Ah, ah ! C'est étrange ! Bon, on va sur le clocher, tu me diras ce qui t'es arrivé pendant mon absence ! » S'exclama-t-il tout en m'offrant un large sourire, avant de partir devant.

Je restai quelques secondes sur place, un peu sonné par ce qui venait d'arriver juste à l'instant. Me faisais-je des films ? Pourquoi Axel avait agi aussi étrangement ?

Je secouai finalement la tête et me dis que c'était peut-être moi qui étais devenu bizarre. Je n'étais pas sensé me questionner sur les sentiments d'Axel vu que nous, les Similis, n'en avions aucun…

000

- Xion a encore disparu ?

Je m'assis à côté de Roxas qui me dévisageait avec anxiété. Je lui donnai au passage sa glace à l'eau de mer et lui répondis, contemplant le couchée de soleil splendide qu'on avait encore une fois.

- Oui, Saïx est furieux.

La Clé du Destin resta silencieux à côté de moi. Je jetai un œil au garçon et vis qu'il fixait sa glace d'un regard triste.

- Les Similis ne sont pas sensés être inquiet, Roxas.

- Oui mais… je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

Je savais très bien que Roxas était différent des autres membres de l'Organisation XIII, tout comme Xion. Xemnas se servait d'eux comme de vulgaires outils. Normal, on l'était tous. On n'existait que pour récupérer un cœur, que pour former Kingdom Hearts, rien d'autre. J'en étais conscient, lui non. Roxas n'était pas au courant de beaucoup de choses. Il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi Xion s'était enfuie.

J'étais sensé ne rien ressentir et pourtant j'avais peur. J'avais peur de voir le moment où l'un des deux disparaîtrait. D'après Xemnas, Xion et Roxas étaient destinés à s'affronter, qu'un seul devait survivre et je ne pouvais me faire à cette idée. Ils étaient mes amis, du moins, j'avais l'impression de ressentir de l'amitié pour eux…

Je toisai Roxas sans dire un mot. Il avait l'air si candide avec ses mèches dorées et ses yeux bleus. Et ça m'énervait de voir qu'il n'était au courant de rien, de le voir aussi ignorant. Au fond, j'étais en colère, en colère de voir que, dû à son ignorance, Roxas pourrait être celui qui disparaîtrait entre les deux porteurs de la Keyblade. Non pas que je voulais que Xion parte elle aussi mais Roxas… restait Roxas. Je ne sus comment l'expliquer mais c'était quelqu'un de particulier à mes yeux. Comment appelait-on ce sentiment déjà ?

- Axel ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

Je repris soudain mes esprits au son de sa voix et compris que je m'étais inconsciemment jeté sur lui. Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche grande ouverte, Roxas était désemparé. J'avais refermé mes mains sur ses poignets afin qu'il ne puisse plus bouger. Je l'observai un court instant avant d'arrêter de me retenir et de poursuivre ce que j'avais débuté instinctivement.

- Désolé, Roxas, mais je peux plus me retenir…

- Axel !

Mais le blondinet ne put continuer de protester car j'avais plaqué mes lèvres contre les siennes. J'étais conscient de ce que je faisais. J'étais d'ailleurs certain que Roxas ne savait ce que je faisais – à moins que Luxord et Xigbar ne m'aient déjà devancé, enfin, ça m'étonnerait…

- Hm, Axel…

Après lui avoir offert la première pelle de sa vie (et celle de Sora car j'étais sûr qu'il était aussi inexpérimenté que son Simili), je m'étais détaché des lèvres – tendres – de Roxas et fus surpris de voir qu'un simple baiser (quoique, après tout, ce sont MES baisers !) aurait pu le mettre dans un tel état. Etais-je trop entreprenant ?

- Roxas, ça va aller ?

Le blond me dévisagea de ses yeux à demi clos auxquels on ne pouvait résister et me murmura qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait tout bizarre comme ça. Je ne pus m'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il était si innocent que cela en devenait un appel au viol !

- C'est que tu es excité. » Lui dis-je, confiant de moi-même.

- Et… est-ce normal ? Je veux dire, pour un Simili ?

J'acquiesçai et chuchotai que j'allais régler ce problème.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas te sentir bien.

Je lui baisai prestement le front puis lui demandai de s'adosser contre le mur du clocher. Je voulais qu'il voit ce que j'allais faire, je voulais qu'il apprenne un peu de la vie. Je lui jetai un dernier coup d'œil à mon partenaire qui m'observait anxieusement.

- Tu me promets de te laisser faire.

- Mais… je sais même pas ce que tu vas fabriquer !

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

Le pauvre Roxas paraissait déstabilisé par mes paroles.

- Si mais je…

- Alors quoi ? » Coupai-je en fronçant les sourcils, essayant de le pousser à me dire oui.

Ce qui fut chose faite. Le membre XIII baissa la tête et donna dans un murmure son accord. Je souris et hochai la tête avant de me rapprocher de son visage et d'effleurer ses douces lèvres.

- Mes tes bras autour de mon cou et ouvre la bouche, s'il te plaît.

Il m'obéit, aussi docile qu'un toutou. Sa langue rencontra timidement la mienne qui la caressait ensuite, se frottant l'une contre elle et dansant ensemble de plus en plus rapidement. Bien que Roxas était novice en la matière, il se débrouillait plutôt bien. D'ailleurs, il avait une adorable façon de trouver ce baiser agréable, ses mains froissant mon manteau et s'agrippant à mon dos. Il avait les jambes légèrement écartées, j'en profitai pour glisser un genou contre son bas ventre et fus très satisfait de sentir quelque chose de déjà dure en dessous. Je fis descendre lentement la fermeture éclaire du manteau de ma moitié, découvrant un petit torse blanc plutôt bien foutu, et je me détachai des lèvres de Roxas pour contempler ce corps très attirant.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? » S'enquit le petit blond, le visage très rouge.

Je ne prêtai aucune attention à sa question.

- Enlève ton manteau maintenant.

- Mais, pourquoi faire ?

- Fais ce que je te dis, sinon on va pas pouvoir continuer.

- Mais continuer quoi ?

- Rooh, j't'ai déjà dit que tu posais trop de question ! Regarde, tu le sens, non ?

- De quo… Ah, Axel !

Une de mes mains avait filé vers son froc et touchait lentement son érection au travers de son pantalon.

- Ah, mais qu'est-ce tu fais ! Ah !

- T'es plutôt sensible dis. Tu l'as déjà fait seul ?

- De ?

- Te masturber, tu l'as déjà fait ?

Roxas ne me répondit pas mais je compris qu'il ne s'était jamais touché avec ses yeux perdus. Je me sentis quelque peu coupable de le manipuler ainsi mais je voulais qu'il ait au moins un moment un peu plus excitant que les autres dans sa vie monotone de Simili.

Je descendis le zip et lui enlevai complètement son pantalon ainsi que son sous-vêtement, ce qui eut pour effet d'alerter Roxas.

- Axel ! Nan, qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Fais pas ça, c'est embarrassant !

J'ignorai ses appels incessants. De toute façon, qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien lui répondre ? Que j'allais coucher avec lui ? Que j'allais le pénétrer et me libérer ensuite en lui – car c'était mon intention ? Il le saura bien assez tôt. Il était trop tard pour reculer en plus, je ne voulais pas me retrouver frustré de n'avoir pas été jusqu'au bout. J'ai dit, je ne lâcherai pas le morceau. C'était pas Xigbar ou je ne sais qui qui allait me devancer !

Ca y était je venais de faire jouir une première fois Roxas qui avait arrêté de protester, sans doute parce qu'il ne pouvait se mentir que cela lui procurait plus que du bien. On regarda mes mains couvertes de sa semence. Roxas parut effrayé et me demanda mille fois pardon d'en avoir mis partout. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, trouvant tout ça assez ironique je ne savais pas encore trop pourquoi.

- T'en fais pas, c'est rien. Lèche. » Lui ordonnai-je en approchant les doigts sales de ma première main.

Et sans lui demander son avis, mon index et mon majeur entrèrent dans sa cavité buccale. Roxas tourna automatiquement la tête, une expression de dégoût s'affichant sur son visage d'ange. Ce visage d'ange… je ne pouvais plus le supporter plus longtemps. Voir ce Roxas si naïf m'était insupportable. Cela aurait été si simple qu'il ait au moins connaissance de ce que c'était que le sexe. Je n'arrivais même plus à croire qu'il était puceau !

Je n'osai cependant lui dire le fond de mes pensées – pourtant très obscures – et l'appelai d'une voix aussi douce que je le pus. Il jeta un œil à moi et je daignai de nouveau lui demander de lécher mes doigts, le temps que je continue ce que j'avais commencé. Roxas me les prit alors de ses mains tremblotantes et inséra de nouveau mon index dans sa bouche, docile et obéissant comme tout. Je le dévisageai un petit moment d'un regard neutre puis baissai les yeux vers son bassin. Il avait laissé ses jambes écartées. N'avait-il donc aucune pudeur ? Tant pis, au moins je pouvais profiter de la vue.

- Attends une seconde. » Lui demandai-je tout en retirant mes doigts de sa bouche.

Roxas qui ne comprit pas mes intentions hoqueta de surprise quand je levai l'une de ses deux jambes d'une main.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !

- T'inquiète, c'est juste pour atteindre ce point-là. » Lui répondis-je calmement tout en introduisant mon index et mon majeur dans son anus.

Le blondinet cria de douleur, tentant de se débattre une nouvelle et dernière fois.

- Qu'est-ce tu fous ! Ca fait mal !

- Evite de te crisper aussi, il faut que tu te détendes. » Lui dis-je, commençant à faire des mouvements de ciseau avec mes doigts.

- Ah, mais je comprends pas comment on fait… tu vas trop vite aussi !

- Je vais trop vite ? Nan mais tu sais ce que j'appelle être trop rapide ?

Roxas me jeta un regard, me demandant d'être plus clair. Je le fixais également. Il était prêt à pleurer et cela m'agaçait encore plus. Pourquoi me faisait-il une tête pareille ? Je n'avais pas prévu de lui infliger tout ça au début et voilà que maintenant il me montrait ce visage défiguré par la corruption. Il était encore crispé mais je savais qu'il ressentait des vagues de plaisir à chaque fois que mes doigts glissaient à l'intérieur de son intimité rien qu'en entendant les râles de satisfaction qu'il poussait. J'esquissai un sourire sadique – comme ceux que pouvait avoir notre boss quand il était content – et retira mon index et mon majeur de l'intérieur du treizième membre pour déboutonner mon pantalon, révélant aux yeux effrayés de Roxas ma propre érection.

- A…Axel !

Mais il ne put m'interdire de faire quoique ce soit. J'avais déjà fait rentrer ma virilité dans son anus incroyablement chaud et étroit, lui arrachant au passage un hurlement de douleur. Roxas avait tourné la tête et se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'où coulait un filet de la semence de tout à l'heure, les larmes perlant le long de ses joues rouges. De ma main libre, je l'obligeai à me faire face et lui dis.

- Voilà ce que j'appelle être trop rapide.

Roxas commença à sangloter et se libéra de ma main pour cacher son visage en pleurs. Sans rien dire, je débutai les va-et-vient. Il me semblait d'ailleurs que j'avais perdu toute douceur dans mes manières. J'étais brusque et agressif dans mes mouvements de hanches, peut-être parce que je ne trouvais plus aucun goût, plus aucun intérêt à ce jeu-là. J'avais pourtant eu l'intention de faire passer un moment agréable à mon ami Roxas mais je n'avais pu me contrôler en voyant le comportement de ce dernier. Et je l'avais brisé. Observant ce corps sanglotant et sali par ma faute, j'en fus dégoûté et n'en trouvais plus aucun plaisir…

000

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressasser ce qui s'était passé hier entre Axel et moi, tellement que je n'avais pu dormir de la nuit. Je n'avais fermé l'œil que depuis quelques minutes que j'entendais déjà les autres membres de l'Organisation s'activer. J'ouvris les paupières et fixai le plafond blanc immaculé de ma chambre. La nuit avait été très courte mais il me semblait qu'elle avait été la plus longue de toute mon existence en tant que Simili.

Je soupirai et me levai de mon lit avec difficulté. Je grommelai, furieux contre Axel. C'était lui qui m'avait dit que cela me ferait du bien ? Mon cul ! J'ai trop mal à mon derrière maintenant !

- En même temps, il m'a enfourché si brusquement avec son gros machin que j'ai cru qu'il allait m'élargir l'anus… » Grognai-je encore à moi-même tout en me dirigeant vers la porte, une main massant mon fessier.

Les doigts effleurant la poignée, je restai immobile pendant quelque temps. Toute la nuit je n'avais arrêté de me poser des questions sur ce qui était arrivé entre lui et moi mais j'avais beau retourner ces questions dans tous les sens, je n'y trouvais aucune réponse claire. Je n'étais pas non plus idiot, je savais très bien ce qu'il avait fait. D'après les autres, ça s'appelait faire l'amour mais… comment fait-on l'amour si on n'a pas de cœur ? Et puis, si c'était vraiment le cas, pourquoi cela faisait-il autant mal ? Hier, j'avais saigné au niveau de mon anus tellement Axel m'avait brutalisé. De plus, j'avais mal dans la poitrine. Je ne savais ce que c'était que cette douleur qui réapparaissait à chaque fois que je pensais à hier. Le huitième membre ne m'avait pas laissé le choix. J'étais conscient qu'il m'avait manipulé et fait de moi ce qu'il voulait alors que je lui faisais entièrement confiance.

Je me demandai à qui est-ce que je pourrais en parler… peut-être à Xion. Elle pourrait m'aider, qui sait ?

J'ouvris enfin la porte et me dirigeai vers la zone grise. Saïx devait sûrement avoir de nouvelles missions pour moi. Je ne pus m'empêcher de broyer du noir à cause de la démarche que j'avais. Si j'avançais comme un canard, j'étais sûr que c'était à cause d'hier !

Une fois arrivé dans la grande salle blanche, je remarquai que tous les regards se portaient sur moi. Je fus cependant soulagé de voir qu'Axel n'était pas ici.

- Alors, alors, tu l'as vraiment fait avec numéro VIII ?

C'était Xigbar. Il s'était rapidement approché de moi et m'observait avec un large sourire moqueur, un bras autour de mes épaules. Je ne répondis rien et baissai les yeux. Pourquoi tout le monde était déjà au courant ?

- Xigbar, laisse Roxas tranquille. » Lança Demyx, assis sur un des sofas à côté de Luxord « Je suis certain que ce n'était pas une partie de plaisir pour lui. »

- Il faudrait demander ça à Saïx. C'est le seul qui l'ait fait également avec Axel. » Révéla le joueur de cartes, les yeux fermés et affichant un sourire à la fois sournois et amusé.

Saïx s'éclaircit la gorge derrière le dixième membre de l'Organisation XIII.

- Je devrais t'égorger vivant pour ce que tu viens de dire. » Le Divin Lunaire jeta ensuite un œil calme à moi, le visage laissant passer aucune émotion « Je me fiche de savoir ce que tu as fait et avec qui tant que ça ne se répercute pas sur ton travail. Aujourd'hui, tu vas aller à Agrabah avec Xigbar. »

- Hé ! Hé ! Ca va être cool ! » Ricana mon partenaire d'aujourd'hui alors que je n'avais aucune envie de m'encombrer d'un mec comme lui.

Mais je n'avais pas le choix, c'était les ordres de Saïx…

Et c'était ainsi que je me retrouvais dans la cité de sable avec un compagnon qui n'arrêtait pas de me questionner sur ce qui s'était passé la veille.

- Alors, raconte-moi tout dans les détails ! » Me demanda-t-il, très intéressé.

Je soupirai et lui dis qu'on n'était pas là pour parler de ça.

- On a une mission à remplir, je te rappelle.

- Roh, mais on s'en fiche, moi je veux savoir comment gamin est devenu grand !

C'en fut assez. Je fis apparaître ma Keyblade et en un quart de tour la gorge de Xigbar s'en retrouvait menacée.

- Je ne veux pas en parler, d'accord ? » Lui fis-je bien comprendre d'une voix glaciale.

Xigbar leva automatiquement les mains au ciel et promit qu'il cesserait d'en parler. Je le dévisageai un instant puis fis disparaître mon arme avant de m'éloigner de quelques pas de l'Archer et de regarder le désert qui s'étendait à perte de vue.

- Comment est-ce que vous avez été au courant, les autres et toi ? C'est Axel qui vous l'a dit ?

Après tout, ça m'avait tellement surpris de voir que Demyx, Saïx, Luxord et Xigbar sachent ce que j'avais vécu avec Axel que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que ce dernier leur ait tout raconté. J'eus alors un étrange pincement quand j'imaginai l'homme à la chevelure de flammes déballer fièrement ce qu'on avait fait ensemble à tous les autres membres de l'Organisation…

- Ah non, j'ai découvert ça tout seul !

Je fronçai les sourcils et lança un regard interrogateur à l'homme borgne.

- Comment ça ?

- Disons que je suis revenu de ma mission précédente tard dans la nuit. J'suis passé dans la zone grise et j'ai vu qu'Axel y était – apparemment il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait d'ailleurs l'air assez en colère d'après ce que j'ai pu constaté ! Enfin bref, je lui ai demandé qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas – ô que suis-je un bon camarade – et il m'avait dit qu'il s'était embrouillé avec toi.

Xigbar s'arrêta un moment, semblant penser à quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas la patience pour le laisser le temps de réfléchir et lui demandai de continuer.

- Et ? C'est pas qu'avec ça que t'as deviné quand même !

- Nan, bien sûr que non ! » Xigbar baissa les yeux et se frotta le menton tout en marmonnant « Mais je ne sais pas si je dois répéter ce qu'il a dit à ton sujet… »

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

L'archer me fixa d'un air pensif puis haussa les épaules.

- C'est ridicule ! Je me suis dit que ça pourrait te blesser mais pourquoi donc ? On est des Similis après tout…

- Xigbar, il a dit quoi ! » M'emportai-je finalement, ne pouvant plus attendre de savoir ce que pensait Axel de moi.

- Oh, il a grogné que t'étais qu'une sale petite pétasse qui comprend vraiment que dalle ! » Dit finalement le numéro II sur un ton détaché.

- Qu…

Je regardai d'un air perdu l'homme à la queue de cheval qui ne semblait plus faire attention à moi, ayant trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant à examiner un peu plus loin. Comment ce pouvait-il qu'Axel ait pu dire ça ? Serait-ce vraiment ce qu'il pensait de moi ? Je n'étais rien d'autre qu'une petite pétasse pour lui ? Et pourquoi ma poitrine me faisait encore terriblement mal ?

Je baissai la tête et me pinçai les lèvres. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mon visage. Je voulais n'avoir jamais entendu une telle chose de ma vie, surtout si cela venait d'Axel qui avait pourtant paru être mon ami. Alors tout ça n'était qu'un beau mensonge ?

Je me sentis soudain très mal. Mes jambes tremblaient, ne pouvant supporter mon poids, et ma vue se troublait. Je murmurai une fois le nom du numéro VIII avant de sombrer dans le noir absolu…

000

Quand j'étais revenue au sein de l'Organisation, on m'avait dit que Roxas était inconscient depuis une bonne semaine déjà. Je m'étais alors précipitée vers Axel pour savoir ce qui s'était exactement passé pour que Roxas soit dans un état pareil. Il me répondit qu'il n'en savait rien et m'avoua qu'il n'était même pas allé lui rendre visite…

J'étais privée de sortie jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles alors je passai toutes mes journées à veiller sur le treizième membre de l'Organisation XIII, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu arriver pendant mon absence entre Roxas et Axel pour que celui-ci ne daigne même pas venir le voir.

Plongée dans mes songes, je ne me rendis compte que mon ami s'était enfin réveillé que quand je l'entendis dire mon nom.

- Xion ? Tu es rentrée ? » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, les paupières mi-closes.

J'ouvris grand les yeux, surprise par son réveil soudain, puis lui offris un large sourire, contente.

- Ca faisait longtemps !

- Depuis quand t'es revenue ? » Me demanda-t-il alors qu'il tentait de s'asseoir.

- Nan, reste allongé. Si ça se trouve, tu n'es pas encore complètement rétabli. Je suis arrivée il n'y a que quelques jours.

Je le questionnai ensuite à propos des évènements récents au sein de l'Organisation. La Clé du Destin me raconta tout ce qui s'était passé depuis mon départ, me disant qu'il était également heureux de me revoir. Il sembla néanmoins me cacher quelque chose quand je lui demandai s'il avait continué à manger des glaces à l'eau de mer sur le Clocher avec Axel.

- Ah… parfois, ouais. » Me répondit-il avec une pointe de tristesse, baissant la tête « Euh, est-ce qu'il est venu me voir quand j'étais inconscient ? »

Je fis signe que non et lui demandai timidement s'il y avait eu un problème entre eux deux. Roxas resta silencieux et je compris qu'il était mal à l'aise.

- Si tu ne veux pas en parler, c'est pas grave. Chacun a ses propres secrets de toute façon.

Le garçon aux cheveux d'or parut soulagé et plus détendu. Je me levai et lui dis que j'allais annoncer aux autres membres son réveil. Mais, alors que je m'apprêtais à m'éloigner du chevet de Roxas, mon ami me retint par le poignet. Je me retournai et lui lança un regard inquisiteur.

- Xion, est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions avant, s'il te plaît ?

Je pouvais lire dans ses yeux bleus que Roxas était perdu. Je me rassis donc et tentai de répondre tant bien que mal à ses questions, si cela pouvait l'aider à se retrouver.

000

Aujourd'hui, c'était ma première mission depuis mon réveil. J'eus la mauvaise surprise de constater que mon compagnon pour celle-ci était Axel…

Nous restâmes silencieux jusqu'à notre arrivée au Pays des Merveilles. Axel rompit enfin le lourd silence mais ce ne fut que pour me rappeler quelle était notre mission. Je levai les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il ne m'avait toujours pas lancé un seul regard. Pourquoi évitait-il de me regarder ? Il n'était même pas venu me rendre visite lorsque j'étais cloué au lit. M'ignorait-il ?

- Axel… » Murmurai-je alors qu'on était en marche vers le labyrinthe, fixant le dos de mon partenaire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Me demanda-t-il sans même se retourner.

- Pourquoi… Est-ce vrai que tu as dit à Xigbar que j'étais une sale pétasse qui comprend rien ?

Sur ces mots, le grand roux s'arrêta et me fit face, me dévisageant de ses yeux perçants. Il mit du temps à me répondre.

- Oui, mais j'avais pas l'intention de le dire à Xigbar.

- Alors, tu le penses vraiment ?

Je regardai Axel baisser la tête, ne trouvant quoi me dire de plus. Je repris la parole, triste.

- Pourquoi ? C'est à cause de ce qui s'est passé cette fois-là sur le clocher ?

- Ecoute, oublie ce qui s'est passé, d'accord ? » M'avoua-t-il tout en me tournant le dos.

Je fus d'abord déboussolé par sa réponse. Il voulait qu'on fasse comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé entre nous ? Alors qu'il m'avait manipulé, qu'il s'était servi de moi comme d'un objet ?

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, sentant la rage bouillonner en moi. Il n'avait aucun droit de me dire cette chose si horrible. Comment pourrais-je oublier de toute façon ? Peut-être que j'étais un Simili qui n'était sensé ressentir ni émotions ni sentiments, mais je n'étais pas une machine auquel on pouvait supprimer des souvenirs comme des données ! Si c'était simple pour Axel d'oublier ce qui était arrivé entre nous, ça voulait vraiment dire qu'il ne tenait pas à moi.

- Vraiment, à quoi devais-je m'attendre ? » Chuchotai-je, la tête baissée et les dents serrées « Nous ne sommes que des Similis, il nous est impossible d'être amis. »

- Roxas ?

Le numéro VIII me lança un regard surpris, ce même regard qui avait examiné chaque parcelle de mon corps il y avait quelques semaines de cela. Je continuai.

- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu t'approches de moi, ni que tu m'adresses la parole. Maintenant, rentre à la citadelle. Je préfère m'occuper seul de cette mission plutôt que de la faire avec un abruti comme toi !

Et sans attendre une réponse de sa part, je le dépassai et disparus à l'intérieur du labyrinthe. La Rafale de Flammes Dansantes ne me rattrapa pas. Les larmes sortirent alors et coulèrent le long de mes joues. Je ne pourrais jamais pardonner Axel pour ce qu'il m'avait fait et dit. Peut-être que je ne comprenais rien mais c'était lui qui était le plus idiot des Similis…

000

- Tu ne peux pas renier l'Organisation. Si tu deviens leur ennemi, ils te détruiront !

Quelle importance. Je me fichais bien de savoir qu'ils me pourchasseront et me tueront. Je n'avais aucune attache à ce monde de toute manière. Ma seule raison de vivre aujourd'hui était de connaître la vérité.

- Je ne manquerais à personne. » Dis-je sur un ton détaché, de dos à Axel, comme si c'était une évidence.

- Si, tu me manqueras… à moi.

J'éclatai soudain de rire à ses mots. Comment osait-il me dire ça ? Il se fichait de la gueule de qui, non mais !

- Et depuis quand ?

Je m'étais retourné pour le toiser. Il me dévisageait lui aussi de ses beaux yeux vert émeraude qui ne faisaient que me mentir.

- Pourquoi je manquerais à quelqu'un comme toi, qui n'as fait que me manipuler ? Pourquoi me disais-tu qu'on était ami alors que tu me dénigrais par derrière ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé faire ces choses étranges avec toi ?

- Je t'ai fait l'amour, Roxas ! » Protesta soudain Axel.

Je baissai lentement les yeux en entendant sa phrase qui me semblait complètement insensée. Comment pourrais-je le croire ?

- L'amour ? Ne dis pas des choses aussi ridicules. Tu sais très bien que nous sommes des Similis… Et puis, même si on avait possédé des sentiments, je n'aurais pu te croire. Xion m'a expliqué ce que c'était. C'est être uni avec celui qu'on aime, n'en faire plus qu'un avec lui. On répète sans cesse le nom de l'être chéri et on tente de lui apporter le plus de bonheur possible. Or, je n'ai rien vu ou senti dans tout ce que tu as fait quand tu étais sensé, comme tu me le dis si bien, me faire l'amour. Tu ne m'as pas appelé une seule fois. Tu étais juste là, à me regarder nu, embarrassé et honteux, sans dire quoique ce soit. Et tu ne t'es jamais arrêté quand je te hurlais que j'avais mal. Tu as même accéléré la cadence quand je t'avais dit que tu allais bien trop vite. Et tu me dis après que tu m'as fait l'amour ? Tu as juste abusé de quelqu'un qui te faisait confiance, de moi !

Je fondis en larmes, encore. Pourquoi ces gouttes devaient toujours s'écouler le long de mes pommettes quand ce sentiment étrange ressemblant à la mélancolie m'envahissait ?

- Roxas…

- Reste là où t'es !

Axel s'était approché mais je l'avais stoppé à tant, avant que je ne sois à sa portée. Ma Keyblade à la main pointée vers son torse, je l'observai d'un regard froid puis reculai de deux pas.

- Je pars maintenant. Si tu essaies de me retenir, je n'hésiterai pas à te tuer.

Et sur ces mots, je lui tournai le dos et m'enfuis en me disant que c'était peut-être la dernière fois que je le voyais…

000

- Tu es… en train de disparaître.

Sora me regardait tristement. Allongé, je sentais les morceaux de mon corps s'évaporer. J'avais fourni trop d'efforts lors de ma dernière attaque que j'en étais réduit maintenant à disparaître.

- Bah, voilà ce qui se passe quand on se jette à corps perdu dans un combat. C'est comme ça.

Je souris face à ma fin tragique. Il ne restait plus que quelques membres au sein de l'Organisation. Sora serait capable, avec l'aide des autres, de les éliminer. Je n'étais plus d'aucune utilité. Les Similis ne sont d'ailleurs pas fait pour exister.

- Remarque, les Similis n'ont pas vraiment de corps… n'est-ce pas ? Enfin bref, c'est pas grave. Pars… Retrouve Kairi. Dis-lui que… Je regrette ce que je lui ai fait.

Après tout, je l'avais enlevé contre sa propre volonté…

- Tu lui diras toi-même, quand on l'aura retrouvée.

Je tournais la tête, fixant le plafond du passage ténébreux, si celui-ci avait bien un plafond bien sûr, et ris. Comment Sora voulait-il que je revoie Kairi alors que j'étais sur le point de mourir ? Vraiment, Sora était encore plus idiot et insouciant que Roxas !

- Je ne crois pas. Ca me briserait le cœur, tu sais ? Surtout que j'en ai pas.

Sur ce ton ironique et rempli d'amertume, je jetai un œil au petit brun qui me regarda avec encore plus de tristesse. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à Roxas. Que dirait-il s'il me voyait dans un tel état ? A mon avis, il se ficherait éperdument de mon sort.

- Axel, qu'est-ce que tu cherchais ? » Me demanda Sora alors qu'il me restait à peine quelques secondes à vivre.

Je n'eus pas besoin de réfléchir à sa question, ma réponse était déjà toute faite…

- Je voulais juste revoir Roxas.

L'unique but que je m'étais fixé depuis qu'il était parti de l'Organisation était de le retrouver. J'avais été si heureux lorsque j'avais cru qu'il avait récupéré la mémoire et qu'il avait failli revenir à mes côtés car je n'aurais de toute façon jamais été capable de le tuer de mes propres mains et je n'aurais voulu qu'il se fasse tuer par un autre membre de l'Organisation. Il était ma seule raison de vivre, mon unique attache à ce monde.

- Il était… la seule personne que j'aimais. Avec lui, c'était comme si… j'avais un cœur. C'est bizarre. Je ressens la même chose avec toi.

Je lançai un regard à Sora. Il ne semblait pas comprendre. J'aurais tellement voulu avoir en face de moi le véritable Roxas. Enfin, si l'ex-treizième membre de l'Organisation m'avait entendu, il m'aurait, tout en versant ses adorables larmes, engueulé en me disant que j'étais idiot. Il m'aurait crié que les Similis n'avaient pas de cœur et que de toute façon il savait que je ne l'aimais pas en faisant référence à ce jour fatidique où je l'avais violé.

J'aurais tellement voulu me pardonner de ce que je lui avais fait subir et lui dire qu'il s'était mépris. Je savais que j'étais en tord et que je n'aurais jamais dû le brutaliser comme ça sur le clocher. Et si je l'avais traité de petite garce qui ne comprenait que dalle, c'était simplement parce que je m'étais emporté à son sujet. Non pas que je le détestais, c'était de la jalousie que j'éprouvais car j'avais été persuadé qu'il se serait laissé faire aussi facilement avec moi qu'avec n'importe quel autre homme de l'Organisation XIII. Xigbar, Xaldin ou encore Luxord auraient pu le prendre sans difficulté et au passage l'éloigner de moi. Rien que de penser que Roxas aurait pu faire sa première fois avec quelqu'un d'autre m'avait mis hors de moi à cette époque. Je voulais le faire mien mais si je lui avais expliqué tout ça, il se serait foutu de ma gueule ou m'aurait dit que je mentais une fois de plus…

Et puis, j'avais eu honte de ma conduite de ce jour-là. Je l'avais violenté, abusé comme il me l'avait si bien dit, alors que j'avais des sentiments pour lui comme pourrait avoir un humain. J'avais eu une attitude puérile à son égard. J'avais pris la fuite et fait comme si de rien était alors que je me mentais à moi-même car oui, je ne pouvais oublié ce corps et ce visage…

Je m'en voulais parce que si je m'étais comporté comme un homme, il ne serait peut-être jamais parti de la citadelle et on aurait pu rester ensemble. Je me souvenais encore que trop bien de cette lettre que j'avais trouvé dans ma chambre et qui contenait ce bâtonnet gagnant. J'avais trouvé ça tellement ironique ! Etait-ce un cadeau d'adieu ? La seule chose sûre que j'avais pu constater était que je n'avais été en aucun cas le gagnant de l'histoire parce que j'avais perdu Roxas en échange…

- Kairi se trouve dans le donjon. Vas-y. » Dis-je finalement à Sora en ouvrant un passage vers les ténèbres.

C'était la dernière chose que je pouvais faire car je sentais ma fin proche, très proche. Le processus s'accéléra et mon corps partit encore plus rapidement en fumée. La dernière chose que je pensais fut au sourire de Roxas…

* * *

**Bon, voilà, c'était la fin de ce premier chapitre... MAIS PAS LA FIN DE L'HISTOIRE !**

**Allez, je vous laisse vous triturer l'esprit jusqu'au 19 avril ! ;D**

**Encore joyeux anniversaire Serya-chan ! ^^ (ne pleure pas, ne me tue pas, je te promets que nos deux lovers vont se retrouver ! XD)**


	2. Chapter 2 : Seconde chance

**Et voilà comme promis... LA SUITE ! 8D**

**Bon, ce chapitre sera un peu comme une possibilité de suite après KH2 (espérons donc revoir Axel et les autres ! XD)**

**Cette fois il n'y aura pas de viols ou de trucs dans le genre (je cacherai pas que ça a quand même failli tourner en viol à nouveau XD). J'ai décidé de faire une happy end pour me pardonner de ce que j'avais servi dans le premier chapitre et d'avoir fait d'Axel à moitié un salaud ^^' (je dis bien à moitié XD)**

**Bonne lecture !**

Réponses aux Anonymes

**seb :** C'est clair que se faire violer par celui qu'on aime, c'est pas le top ^^' Enfin, normalement c'est pas trop mon genre d'écrire des viols dans mes histoires (*regarde dans ses autres fics* euh... ouais bon j'ai rien dit XD). Nan sérieux, y'aura pas d'autres viols dans cette suite ! (et ce sera pas tordu, sadique et pervers XD)

**Best-pictures-mangas : **Je sais, j'imagine mal Roxas dire un truc aussi gore mais j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, disons que j'ai déteint sur lui XD Et NAN, Axel n'est pas MECHANT ! Il s'est juste un peu emporté - comme d'hab'. Enfin, je me rattrape dans ce chapitre ! XD

**Guytoon :** Merci, je suis contente que les caractères d'Axel et Roxas te plaisent ^^ (avec tout le mal que je me donne pour les rendre attachants XD) Bref, j'espère que cette suite vous décevra pas, à tous ^^

**Pairing : Akuroku... et on peut s'imaginer quelques histoires entre d'autres personnages XD**

**Disclaimer : Les persos appartiennent à SE.**

**Warning : Scène d'amour entre deux superbes hommes XD (et devinez qui c'est ! 8D)**

* * *

**Seconde chance**

Trois mois avaient passé. On avait découvert que Naminé et moi pouvions vivre dans un corps à part entière. En normal, je vivais chez Sora mais une mission venant de sa Majesté nous avait été confiée. Du coup, j'allais de monde en monde en compagnie de Sora, Riku, Naminé et Kairi. Bien que je n'étais pas sensé faire partie du voyage, je m'étais porté volontaire pour les aider dans leur quête, étant donné que j'étais également porteur de la Keyblade. Kairi avait refusé de rester encore une fois sur l'île à attendre Sora et Riku et nous n'avions pas voulu laisser toute seule Naminé non plus donc on était parti tous les cinq.

Si je devais faire un rapide résumé de ma nouvelle vie, je dirais plutôt que je l'aime bien. Ce serait très compliqué à expliquer mais avoir retrouvé nos corps d'origine, celui de Sora et de Kairi, nous avait permis, à Naminé et moi, de retrouver des sentiments. De plus, nous étions plus libres. Je n'avais rien à envier de ma vie de Simili si ce n'était qu'Axel…

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que nous étions arrivés dans une ville appelée le Jardin Radieux. Ce monde n'était pas en danger mais c'était ici que vivaient certaines connaissances de Sora qui pourraient nous être utiles…

- Cette fille est vraiment intenable. » Grommela Riku en sortant de la base de l'ancienne Comité de Restauration de la Forteresse Oubliée qui était autrefois le nom du Jardin Radieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demandai-je, assis sur un banc aux côtés de Naminé.

- Y'a que c'est qu'une sale gamine la Yuffie ! » Ragea Riku en donnant un coup de pied dans un caillou.

- Hey ! J'suis plus vieille que toi, espèce de petit gamin prétentieux ! » Cria une autre voix venant de l'intérieur.

- QUEWA ?

Naminé rit à leur engueulade.

- Riku, tu veux pas aller te balader un peu, ça te calmerait.

L'argenté acquiesça tout en grognant que ça lui ferait sans doute beaucoup de bien. Il nous proposa de l'accompagner et nous partîmes tous les trois vers le centre-ville. Riku nous expliqua qu'il détestait les filles collantes et agaçantes comme Yuffie qui s'était cramponnée à lui dès qu'elle l'avait vu tout simplement parce qu'elle le trouvait _belle gueule_.

- Et ce serait quoi ton type de filles ? » Questionnai-je.

Riku me jeta un regard blasé et haussa des épaules.

- Dès que j'aurai trouvé, j'te l'dis.

J'acquiesçai, souriant. Je ne vis pas Naminé s'arrêter devant moi et la bousculai.

- Oh pardon, Naminé ! Je t'avais pas vu !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a pour que tu t'arrêtes en plein milieu de la route ? » Demanda Riku tout en se penchant vers elle.

Elle paraissait complètement déboussolée, voir apeurée.

- Naminé, tu trembles ! » M'exclamai-je, surpris.

- Il… il est ici !

Elle fixait un point précis de la place. Nous regardâmes vers celui-ci et aperçûmes, appuyé contre le mur et semblant attendre quelqu'un ou quelque chose, un homme d'une vingtaine d'année. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant cet homme qui me rappelait vaguement quelque chose avec sa longue chevelure rose.

- Qui est-ce ? » Chuchota Riku à qui l'homme ne lui disait rien du tout.

- Qu'est-ce que fait… Marluxia ici ? » Répondit finalement Naminé avec beaucoup de difficulté.

- Quoi ? C'est lui Marluxia ? » S'exclama l'argenté, le visage plus tendu.

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait, je l'avais déjà vu quelque part.

A ce moment précis, celui qui ressemblait au onzième membre de l'Organisation XIII nous repéra et commença à s'approcher. La jeune fille à mes côtés recula d'un pas, l'air terrifiée, et Riku et moi nous avançâmes et nous mîmes en garde, prêt à se battre.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je vois ? N'est-ce pas Naminé et le treizième membre de l'Organisation, non ? » Il regarda ensuite l'argenté « Et toi, j'te croyais mort pourtant. »

- Idiot, c'est pas Néo Riku, Lumaria.

Une fille sortit d'une rue adjacente et arriva près du prénommé Lumaria.

- Larxene ? » S'étouffa Naminé en voyant la jeune femme débarquer.

- Nan, moi c'est Arlene.

- Attendez, vous êtes les humains de Marluxia et Larxene ? » Demanda Riku, fronçant des sourcils.

- Exactement… » Dit fièrement l'homme aux cheveux de rose.

Il ne put dire quoique ce soit d'autre car nous entendîmes quelqu'un courir dans notre direction.

- Arlene, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas attendu ?

Un blond à la tête de punk apparut à son tour et j'écarquillai les yeux, désorienté.

- Demyx ?

- Nan, c'est Medy lui. » Me répondit Arlene qui s'adressa ensuite à l'humain de l'ancien numéro IX « Parce que t'es trop lent et j'en ai marre de t'entendre geindre sans cesse. »

Mais Medy n'avait pas fait attention aux paroles de la blonde, me fixant avec surprise puis avec ravissement.

- Roxas ? C'est bien toi ?

J'acquiesçai, heureux de voir un visage familier, même si ce n'était pas vraiment Demyx. Bon, je n'allais pas dire que j'avais énormément aimé le neuvième membre de l'Organisation. Il me laissait toujours le sal boulot quand je partais en mission avec lui avant, mais ce n'était pas non plus quelqu'un de très méchant. Il était simplement… lâche et pas très futé.

A côté de moi, Riku semblait de plus en plus anxieux et grave.

- Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est sensé vouloir dire ? Pourquoi vous possédez les souvenirs de vos Similis ?

- Pour une simple et bonne raison. » Lumaria esquissa un sourire d'autant plus fier « Une fois qu'un Simili arrive à la fin de sa propre vie, il retourne à sa source d'origine, en l'occurrence l'humain duquel il est né qui possédera par la suite les souvenirs de ce Simili. C'est pour cette raison qu'on se souvient de vous. »

- Ha, et dire que ce pauvre Xemnas n'était même pas au courant de ça ! » Gloussa Arlene d'un air victorieux.

- Qu'en est-il de lui ? Xemnas est toujours vivant alors ? » S'enquit l'argenté en balayant d'un regard vigilant et méfiant les alentours, de peur sans doute de voir apparaître le fantôme du supérieur de l'Organisation.

Cette fois, ce fut Medy qui parla.

- Non. Tous les membres fondateurs n'ont pu retourné à leur corps d'origine parce que leurs humains ont été engloutis par les ténèbres. Ils ne peuvent pas avoir une seconde naissance comme nous avons eu la chance d'avoir.

- Enfin, ils n'ont pas l'inconvénient de cohabiter avec l'esprit de l'humain duquel ils viennent. » Grommela Arlene.

- Ah, je devine que c'est Larxene qui parle ! » Rit Lumaria.

La jeune femme blonde esquissa un sourire et hocha la tête. Nous ne comprîmes pas de quoi ils parlaient. Elle nous expliqua.

- Bon, c'est un peu compliqué toute cette histoire mais disons que nous, les Similis qui subissent une renaissance, ne sommes pas complètement inertes dans le corps de notre humain. De plus d'avoir gardé nos souvenirs, notre caractère – généralement semblable à celui de notre humain, il faut le dire – peut prendre le dessus. Du coup, c'est une guerre inlassable entre notre humain et nous. Enfin, c'est mieux que rien !

- Dites-moi pas que vous avez encore l'intention de reproduire Kingdom Hearts. » Lança Riku, toujours pas rassuré, voyant l'apparition de ces trois individus comme quelque chose de mauvaise augure.

- Pourquoi on ferait ça ? » Demanda Medy « Le but de l'Organisation XIII était de retrouver un cœur pour être enfin complet. Vous avez détruit l'ancien Kingdom Hearts, ce qui a produit le retour de chaque cœur à leur source initiale si celle-ci existait encore et il se trouve que, parmi tous ces cœurs, il y avait les nôtres. »

- Nos corps n'étaient peut-être que de simples coquilles vides mais elles ont été préservées. Cela a suffit à restaurer notre âme quand nos cœurs sont revenus. » Poursuivit Lumaria, le visage sérieux « Du coup, on se retrouve avec un cœur pour deux dans un même corps. »

- Hé ! Hé ! Roxas et Naminé ont bien de la chance de posséder leur propre corps, bande de veinards ! » Plaisanta Medy.

- Mais… comment ça se fait que nous sommes les seuls ? » Interrogea mon amie, un peu déboussolée par toutes ces nouvelles – et elle n'était pas la seule dans cet état.

Riku semblait en avoir comprit la raison et lui répondit.

- C'est probablement parce que vous n'avez pas été détruits comme les autres Similis. Vous êtes seulement retournés à Sora et Kairi tout en ayant encore votre corps de Simili.

- Oui. Et, de ce qu'on peut juger, vous avez pu apprendre qu'est-ce que ça fait d'avoir un cœur et des sentiments, lorsque vous étiez en eux. » Confirma Arlene, les bras croisés, l'air un peu blasée « Puis, vous avez pu vous séparer de vos humains et restez vous-même parce que vos corps n'ont pas été éliminés. Enfin, c'est ce que croît Ludor, après j'en suis pas sûre. »

- Ludor ?... Luxord ? » Demandai-je, mon petit cœur commençant à battre de plus en plus rapidement.

- Exact, il est aussi ici. » Me dit Lumaria.

- Et les autres ? Axel, il est toujours en vie ?

Je crus que mon cœur allait vraiment exploser tellement il s'emballait. Ce surplus d'émotions, généré par toutes ces informations, je ne pouvais pas le contrôler. J'étais humain depuis peu de temps, je ne savais pour le moment comment réagir face à autant de sentiments se bousculant en moi, et je n'avais pas encore l'esprit suffisamment _humain_ pour les comprendre. Peut-être que Sora aurait pu m'expliquer mais, là, j'étais livré à moi-même.

L'idée qu'Axel était encore en vie ne faisait que plus bouleversé mon pauvre petit cœur. Moi qui l'avais cru mort, j'avais tellement de choses à lui dire. J'avais appris ce qu'était le pardon. De plus, je ne pouvais oublié ce qu'il m'avait dit – ou plutôt ce qu'il avait dit à Sora – quand il était sur le point de disparaître, car oui, j'étais bien là. J'étais à l'intérieur du petit brun et j'avais tout entendu et tout vu, surtout ce regard émeraude qui semblait tellement désolé à côté de ses paroles ironiques et pathétiques. Je désirais tellement le revoir.

Medy sembla amusé par mon empressement, lui seul était au courant de ce qui s'était passé entre le maître des flammes et moi parmi les trois ex-membres.

- Oui, il est avec Isa.

Mon cœur s'arrêta un instant, le temps que je décrypte la phrase du punk, pourtant courte. Il était… avec Isa… l'humain de Saïx ? Qu'est-ce que Medy entendait par_ il est avec_ ? Je me rappelai soudain d'avoir entendu Luxord insinuer qu'Axel avait également couché avec le Divin Lunaire, juste après que je l'aie fait avec lui…

- D'ailleurs, on va les rejoindre dans le bar d'à côté, ça vous tente ? » Proposa Lumaria, mystérieusement de bonne humeur, fixant avec avidité Naminé.

Arlene lui donna un coup de pied au tibia et l'humain de Marluxia dut se recroqueviller sous la douleur.

- Mais putain, qu'est-ce qui te prend ! » Gueula-t-il en levant la tête vers la jeune femme blonde qui paraissait indifférente et ennuyée, ne déniant même pas le regarder.

- La prochaine fois ce sera au niveau des couilles.

- Mais je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !

- Si tu crois que j'ai pas compris ton petit jeu. Depuis le début t'es sur elle, hein ? 'Spèce de pédo ! Nami, reste sur tes gardes, c'est un conseil.

- Euh… oui, d'accord… » Dit celle-ci, un peu gênée, les joues légèrement rosies.

Lumaria prit Arlene à part et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. A la fin, elle baffa une nouvelle fois l'homme.

- Nan mais tu vas pas bien ou quoi ? » Cria-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë « En plus, il me fait penser à l'autre ! »

- Bah normal, c'était sa copie conforme ! » Ronchonna Lumaria qui se massait la tête « Mais regarde, il est canon ! Sérieux, j'suis sûr que c'est ton type ! »

Riku avait compris qu'il était le sujet de cette conversation mais fit semblant de ne rien entendre, exaspéré. Medy parut quant à lui embarrassé par ses deux partenaires pas très discrets, et nous demanda une nouvelle fois si on voulait les accompagner. Naminé refusa poliment alors que Riku s'en fichait. Quant à moi, j'acquiesçai, prétextant que j'étais plutôt curieux de voir ce qu'il advenait des autres anciens numéros X, VII et… VIII. Je jetai un œil anxieux à l'argenté mais il me rassura qu'il n'y avait pas de problème, tant que je faisais attention, et que lui allait raccompagner la blonde au QG.

C'était ainsi que je me retrouvais à marcher auprès de mes anciens compagnons, tête baissée. Le musicien qui me connaissait le mieux parmi les trois ex-membres de l'Organisation, me demanda si j'allais bien. Je lui souris et acquiesçai. Je tentai de rester de marbre mais, en vérité, j'étais complètement perdu. Tout au fond de moi, j'avais incroyablement peur. Comment devais-je réagir en voyant Axel ? Si ça se trouvait, il m'avait oublié. Et je voulais vérifier de mes propres yeux s'il était bien maintenant avec Isa…

Enfin, Lumaria me dit qu'on était bientôt arrivé. Je levai alors la tête et le vis, assis sur la terrasse d'un café à bavarder avec un semblant de désinvolture avec un blond, sans doute Ludor. Je n'en croyais mes yeux. C'était bien lui, avec son sourire de charmeur, sa crinière de feu et ses yeux pétillants de malice. Mon cœur s'emballa une nouvelle fois et j'eus l'envie de courir vers lui et de lui sauter au cou. Je ne sus d'où cette envie me venait, sans doute que c'était Sora et son caractère affectueux qui avaient déteint sur moi. Cependant, celle-ci s'évanouit dès que je vis un homme aux longs cheveux bleus et au visage calme sortir du bar avec des boissons et rejoindre les deux autres. Il était donc bien là, lui aussi, auprès d'Axel. A quoi aurais-je dû m'attendre ?

- Les gars, regardez qui est-ce qu'on ramène ! » S'exclama Medy, tout heureux.

000

J'entendis la voix de Medy, toujours aussi enjouée cette voix me diriez-vous – à part quand il s'agit de travail. Je tournai la tête comme mes deux partenaires et ouvris grand les yeux. Cette tête blonde, je la connaissais !

- Roxas ? » Murmurai-je, n'y croyant pas un instant.

Je clignai des yeux pour vérifier que ce n'était pas mon imagination qui me jouait des tours mais je fus tout de suite convaincu quand le garçon en question leva la tête et que je vis ce visage d'ange qui m'était si familier. Je restai un instant immobile, ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait ici. Enfin, cela m'était égal de savoir pourquoi il était ici. Le plus important était le fait, qu'il était juste à quelques mètres de là. Je l'avais finalement retrouvé !

Mais ma joie se transforma instantanément en panique quand je vis Roxas s'enfuir.

- Attends ! » Criai-je.

Je me levai et tentai de le rattraper mais, dans ma précipitation, je me pris les pieds dans ma chaise et me cassai la gueule en beauté. Ludor se foutait alors de ma gueule…

000

Je courus le plus loin possible de ce café, des larmes coulant le long de mes joues. Je me sentais lamentable, idiot, pathétique. Axel n'en avait que faire de moi, il avait déjà Saïx ! Depuis le début d'ailleurs ! Il m'avait tout simplement menti, manipulé comme d'habitude…

J'arrivai dans une sombre ruelle et m'arrêtai enfin, essoufflé. Je m'effondrai, le dos contre le mur, et me recroquevillai, laissant ses fichues larmes couler encore et encore.

- Tu avais juste envie de me revoir, hein ? » Grognai-je, en colère contre lui mais également contre moi parce que je m'étais encore laissé berner par ses belles paroles « Et bien c'est fait ! »

- Tu ne crois pas que notre rencontre a été un brin trop courte ?

Je me relevai subitement, sachant exactement à qui cette voix appartenait. Je regardai le roux qui s'appuyait contre le lampadaire voisin et paniquai littéralement.

- Je… NE ME SUIS PAS !

Axel fit un pas en avant, j'en fis deux en arrière, craintif. Il me dévisagea tristement et me demanda pourquoi je l'évitais.

- Pourquoi je te répondrais ? J'ai pas envie de te voir, c'est tout ! N'étais-je pas clair quand je suis parti de l'Organisation XIII ?

Je lui tournai le dos et commençai à m'éloigner de lui, essayant de vider ma tête de toutes les images que j'avais d'Axel à ce moment-là. Cela faisait tellement mal, mon dieu, que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose !

- Roxas, t'es vraiment resté le même. » Râla l'homme à la crinière flamboyante « ARRETE DE FUIR ! BORDEL ! »

Je m'arrêtai, les yeux écarquillés. Je ne sus ce qui s'était réellement passé mais j'avais l'impression que ses mots avaient réveillé quelque chose de fort en moi. Mécaniquement, pareil à un automate, je me retournai et observai Axel sans vraiment le voir. Celui-ci approcha lentement, peut-être pour éviter que j'ais peur et que je prenne mes jambes à mon cou. Je ne fus conscient de sa proximité que quand je sentis une main chaude m'effleurer la joue. Je levai la tête et croisai ce regard émeraude qui m'avait tellement manqué. Je ne pus alors m'empêcher de reverser des larmes et me blottir contre Axel pour bien le sentir, pour bien me convaincre qu'il était bien ici à mes côtés.

- Axel…

Le roux ne me répondit pas mais me serra contre lui. Nous restâmes longtemps ainsi. J'aurais voulu rester comme ça pour l'éternité mais tout avait une fin et Axel se détacha et me fit relever la tête. Il sourit, soulagé.

- Tu peux pas savoir comment ça fait du bien de te revoir. Tu as tellement manqué à Axel.

Il me scruta de son regard perçant, contemplant attentivement mon visage, puis reprit un air sérieux et grave.

- Viens, j'ai des tas de choses à te dire. J'dois notamment m'excuser pour ce qui s'est passé sur le clocher ce jour-là et t'expliquer ses actes.

Axel me prit par le poignet et m'emmena vers je ne sus où, ce qui m'inquiéta beaucoup. Non pas que je ne faisais pas confiance à Axel mais… après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous, j'appréhendais toujours le moment où je serais de nouveau seul avec lui, une fois mon masque tombé.

- Où est-ce qu'on va ?

- Chez moi, on sera plus tranquille.

Sur ces mots, je m'arrêtai, refusant catégoriquement d'aller dans un lieu où Axel aurait une totale emprise sur moi.

Mon compagnon comprit le malaise et tourna la tête, une expression de désolation se lisant sur son beau visage.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai pas ce genre d'intentions. Je ne vais rien te faire.

- La dernière fois, tu me l'as également dit et pourtant tu m'as violé. Comprends-moi que j'aie peur que ça recommence de la même manière.

- Je sais. Il est trop tard pour réparer ce qui t'as brisé mais il faut vraiment qu'on parle. Au pire, tu pourras toujours m'attacher mains et pieds pour éviter que le fauve te saute dessus !

Je le toisai un petit instant, me demandant s'il s'amusait à débiter des bêtises ou s'il était vraiment sérieux à ce sujet. Je regardai ce sourire franc et soupirai au final.

- Ok, je te suis. Mais si tu tentes quoique ce soit, tu es certain de ne plus me revoir. Je t'aurai prévenu.

Axel acquiesça, un large sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, et me reprit la main pour me traîner jusqu'à chez lui. Pas une seule fois, il ne m'avait lâché, comme s'il avait peur de me perdre à nouveau. Enfin, je pensai que c'était une comparaison stupide. Axel n'était pas du genre à avoir peur d'une chose si insignifiante, n'est-ce pas ?

000

Je devais tout lui avouer, tout lui dire. Roxas avait droit de savoir la vérité, toute la vérité. Je ne pouvais laisser le blond avec un tel souvenir sans avoir aucune explication sur celui-ci, sur _ses_ agissements. Certes, ce n'était pas de ma faute – c'était la _sienne_, à _lui_ – mais je me sentais coupable, responsable de ce qu'avait fait mon deuxième moi. Peut-être était-ce stupide de ma part de penser ainsi mais je me devais d'expliquer les raisons de _son_ comportement à Roxas… En espérant bien évidemment que tout s'arrange pour ces deux abrutis.

000

Dix minutes plus tard, je me retrouvai dans son modeste studio, plutôt étroit je dois dire. La pièce principale ne contenait qu'une minuscule kitchenette, une télé posée sur une petite table de chevet et un lit qui prenait quasiment tout la place. Axel me demanda de m'asseoir sur ce lit vu l'étroitesse du lieu et il s'adossa contre les étagères de la cuisine, face à moi. Me fixant de son regard perçant, je me sentis tout de suite mal à l'aise, d'autant plus qu'un lourd silence s'installa. Je baissai la tête et lui demandai alors qu'est-ce qu'il avait de si important à me dire. S'en suivit ensuite un discours des plus… surprenants.

Axel, qui était pourtant une personne fière et possédant un égo démesuré, m'avoua tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il m'expliqua tout. Pourquoi il avait agi ainsi avec moi sur le clocher et pourquoi il n'avait jamais pu me le dire jusqu'à maintenant. Les battements de mon cœur s'étaient accélérés devant tant de confessions. J'avais même rougi quand il avait avoué qu'il avait été jaloux de savoir que j'aurais pu très bien me faire prendre par d'autres mecs de l'Organisation XIII, que cela l'avait mis hors de lui et qu'il avait donc fait n'importe quoi ce jour-là. Axel paraissait tellement sincère en plus, il n'avait pas une seule fois évité mon regard.

- Excuse-moi. » Me dit-il enfin avec désolation « Est-ce que tu pourrais pardonner à un idiot comme Axel ? »

Je le dévisageai avec surprise, comme si sa phrase était insensée. J'eus même une grande envie de lui sauter une nouvelle fois au cou mais cela me paraissait légèrement déplacé. Même si Sora était mon humain, j'étais plutôt du genre réservé et ce n'était pas trop mon genre de réagir d'une telle manière. J'offris un sourire doux à Axel à la place.

- Comment pourrais-je rester insensible face à toutes ses confessions et à autant de sincérité ? J'ai déjà tout oublié.

Axel ouvrit grand les yeux, ne semblant pas comprendre ce que je venais de dire, puis me sourit, soulagé. Il s'avança et s'agenouilla face à moi. A mon niveau, il posa la tête contre mon épaule et me remercia. Il avait entouré de ma taille de ses bras puissants et, les mains dans sa chevelure, la tête posé contre la sienne et les yeux clos, je savourai ces retrouvailles, heureux. Oui, je l'étais. J'étais heureux d'avoir vu Axel m'avouer autant de choses, heureux d'avoir retrouver ce corps contre moi, cet ami qui était d'ailleurs plus que cela à mes yeux. Cette voix m'avait manqué, la chaleur rassurante qui émanait du corps d'Axel aussi. En réalité, Axel tout entier m'avait manqué, et il me semblait que je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer de lui. Je voulais que ce moment dure à jamais.

Je repoussai légèrement l'ancien numéro VIII et observai minutieusement son visage. Si beau, je me souvenais de chaque trait de celui-ci. Mon attention se focalisa sur ses lèvres. Ô combien j'en avais rêvé de les retoucher après ce qui s'était passé entre nous en haut sur le clocher. Car oui, j'avais envie de ressentir ce corps contre le mien, aussi bizarre qu'il en soit. Je voulais seulement qu'Axel soit plus sincère et doux dans ses gestes. Je lui en avais voulu de m'avoir malmené et d'avoir trahi ma confiance mais, maintenant, après avoir entendu toute la vérité, j'avais compris qu'Axel m'aimait, lui aussi.

- Axel… » Susurrai-je, en raccourcissant la distance entre ses lèvres et les miennes, avides.

Ce fut la première fois de ma vie que j'osai embrasser quelqu'un. Le baiser s'approfondit très rapidement et on eut bientôt recours à nos langues. Je sentis mon cœur virevolter quand celles-ci s'unirent et dansèrent ensemble. L'instant fut cependant court car, dès qu'Axel m'avait allongé sur le lit, le rouge brisa le baiser et me fixa d'un air désolé. Je ne compris pas ce regard triste.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Axel ?

- Désolé. Moi je m'appelle Lea.

Quelque chose se brisa en moi à ses mots. Je vis alors la vérité en face, plus dure que ce rêve dans lequel j'avais été pendant quelques minutes. Comment avais-je pu croire que j'étais face au vrai Axel ? Il avait pourtant tout l'air de l'ancien membre de l'Organisation que j'avais connu. La même voix, les mêmes cheveux, le même visage, le même regard, le même sourire… Il était identique à Axel. J'aurais dû m'en douter en voyant Medy, Ludor et les autres mais j'avais cru qu'Axel aurait été une exception. Comment avais-je pu ? J'étais si minable, lamentable que j'avais espéré faire face au vrai Axel – et non pas son humain. J'étais aveugle, ce n'était qu'une illusion. Et, tout comme son Simili, Lea m'avait menti.

Une bouffée de colère monta en moi. Je me dégageai vivement du roux et sautai du lit pour me diriger vers la sortir.

- Roxas !

- Tu n'es rien qu'un manipulateur, tout comme Axel ! » Gueulai-je, quelques larmes commençant à perler le long de mes joues, honteux de m'être encore fait piéger.

- Une minute, depuis quand je t'ai menti ?

Les doigts effleurant la poignée, prêt à partir, je m'immobilisai à sa remarque. Fixant la porte en bois devant moi, je me rendis compte que c'était bien moi qui avais fait fausse route depuis le départ. Je n'avais pas fait attention mais c'était vrai que Lea n'avait jamais employé la première personne quand il avait parlé des sentiments d'Axel. Je devinai alors qu'il connaissait à la fois les souvenirs et les émotions de son Simili et qu'il avait voulu me dire toute la vérité.

Je ris jaune, baissant la tête. J'étais vraiment le plus gros des imbéciles !

- Pourquoi tu m'as dit tout ça alors que tu n'es même pas Axel ?

Je n'avais fait attention à la présence de Lea juste derrière moi et fus brusquement plaqué le dos à la porte d'entrée, les poignets prisonniers des mains de l'autre homme. Ce dernier me dévisagea avec une expression grave.

- En tant que son humain, je me devais te le dire pour éviter tout malentendu entre vous deux.

- C'est clair qu'il n'y en aura plus vu que je vais sortir de cette chambre et plus jamais vous revoir, lui et toi. » Dis-je froidement, sans ciller du regard « Maintenant, lâche-moi, je m'en vais. »

Malheureusement, je ne pus me libérer de son emprise. Commençant à être effrayé, je lui redemandai de me lâcher mais en vain, il ne bougea pas.

- Non, je ne te laisserai pas t'enfuir, pas après qu'Axel m'ait tant cassé les couilles à ne pas arrêter de me parler de toi.

- Alors rends-le moi !

Cette fois, ce fut Lea qui rit jaune, ne pouvant en croire ses oreilles.

- Impossible !

- Pou-pourquoi ? » M'étranglai-je à moitié, de plus en plus terrorisé.

- Parce qu'Axel ne veut pas revenir. Il ne va plus jamais refaire surface par ta faute. Il se faisait une telle joie de te revoir tout à l'heure et toi tu l'as envoyé bouler comme ça. Tu sais, tu es un sujet très sensible pour lui que, quand tu lui as dit de ne pas approcher, il a été tellement choqué qu'il a décidé de ne plus jamais revoir le jour. Il dit que ce n'est plus la peine de vivre quand celui qu'on aime nous déteste.

Je regardai avec étonnement Lea. C'était alors de ma faute si Axel n'était pas ici, devant mes yeux ? Je l'avais fait souffrir à un point tel qu'il ne voulait même plus vivre ? C'était impossible. Comment avais-je pu ne pas voir cette détresse ? Je l'avais tout simplement ignoré. Je l'avais fuit comme disait Lea.

Ce dernier plaqua soudainement son corps contre le mien, ce qui m'alerta de l'horreur qui allait suivre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais !

- Je me suis dis que si je faisais la même erreur qu'Axel, peut-être qu'il reviendrait pour te sauver. Ceci dit, ça ne devrait pas trop te déranger vu que j'ai le même corps que lui.

Terrifié, je tentai de me dégager mais ce fut peine perdue. Lea me tenait fermement. Il avait prit d'une main mes deux bras alors que la seconde se dirigeait vers ma virilité. Impuissant, je le sentais me lécher le cou et je crus que j'allais encore me faire violer. Cette pensée m'horripilait et j'essayai encore de me débattre, de lui crier d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux.

- Nan, je veux Axel ! Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé sans faire exprès ! Axel ! Pardon mais j'ai cru que je passais pour le plus gros des idiots quand j'ai voulu te revoir ! Je te pensais avec Saïx quand je l'ai vu à tes côtés et du coup j'ai cru que tu n'avais plus rien à faire de moi, voir même que tu m'avais menti depuis le début ! Axel, reviens, je t'en prie, AXEL !

Lea m'avait lâché et je m'étais affalé par terre, recroquevillé sur moi-même comme pour me protéger de mon ravisseur.

000

Enfermé au plus profond de moi, je tournai le dos au monde. Lea me demandait de retrouver celui que j'aimais mais je refusai de le faire. Roxas m'avait dit de ne pas le suivre, de ne pas l'approcher. C'était la troisième fois qu'il l'avait dit. La première était lors de notre mission au Pays des Merveilles après ce qui s'était passé sur le clocher et la deuxième lorsque Roxas avait quitté l'Organisation XIII. Il m'avait toujours repoussé depuis cet accident où je n'avais pu me contrôler. Dire que j'avais tenté après l'avoir vu s'en aller de le ramener vers moi et qu'il me repoussait encore aujourd'hui. Avais-je fait quelque chose d'irréparable ? Si c'était alors le cas, il était préférable pour moi de ne plus réapparaître dans le vrai monde. Qui pourrait se regarder dans la glace après s'être fait détester par celui qui comptait le plus cher dans notre cœur à tel point qu'il ne voulait plus nous approcher ? Pas moi en tout cas, je ne pouvais pas vivre dans ces conditions.

Alors que je croyais que je n'allais plus être capable de revoir la lumière du jour, j'entendis une voix m'appeler. Celle-ci, lointaine, se rapprocha. Peu de temps après, je réussis à identifier cette voix et compris ce qu'elle disait. C'était Roxas.

_- Nan, je veux Axel ! Je m'excuse pour ce que je t'ai fait ! Je m'excuse de t'avoir blessé sans faire exprès ! Axel ! Pardon mais j'ai cru que je passais pour le plus gros des idiots quand j'ai voulu te revoir ! Je te pensais avec Saïx quand je l'ai vu à tes côtés et du coup j'ai cru que tu n'avais plus rien à faire de moi, voir même que tu m'avais menti depuis le début ! Axel, reviens, je t'en prie, AXEL !_

J'avais bousculé Lea pour voir de mes propres yeux ce qui se passait dehors. Je vis, à mes pieds, Roxas en boule en train de sangloter. C'était moi qui l'avait mis dans cet état ?

- Roxas…

000

- _Roxas…_

Cette voix me sembla différente de celle de Lea. Non pas qu'elle n'était pas la même quand on l'écoutait comme ça mais j'eus l'intuition qu'une autre personne parlait. C'était très bizarre comme impression.

Avec beaucoup de mal, je relevai la tête et aperçus que mon ravisseur était agenouillé devant moi. Cependant, ce n'était plus Lea, c'était quelqu'un d'autre…

- A…Axel ? » Demandai-je timidement, ayant peur de me tromper à nouveau « C'est vraiment toi ? »

L'homme aux cheveux de feu me sourit gentiment, le regard rempli de douceur, et c'était à ce moment précis que je pris conscience qu'Axel était vraiment en face de moi. Je me retrouvai enfin devant lui. Je ne pus retenir cette fois-ci mon bonheur et me jetai sur lui, l'étreignant fort contre moi pour bien me dire que je ne rêvais pas. Nous nous retrouvâmes allongés à même le sol et je ne cessai de dire son nom comme pour essayer de le garder avec moi et éviter qu'il parte de nouveau. Il rit de ce rire que j'aimais tant, qui m'avait tant manqué. Mon dieu que ça faisait du bien de le retrouver pour de bon.

- Roxas, tu m'étrangles !

Je me relevai légèrement en m'excusant, ce qui fit sourire Axel qui m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- J'suis content de te revoir.

- Tu sais, j'aurais jamais cru te recroiser. » Avouai-je sur un ton triste en baissant les yeux.

- Bah, c'est Dieu qui ne voulait pas d'un abruti comme moi !

Je ris puis plongeai mon regard dans ses yeux vert émeraude. Axel devint un peu plus sérieux, caressant une de mes mèches blondes.

- Je crois qu'on m'a donné une seconde chance. » Dit-il tout en passant ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

Je rougis légèrement, les battements de mon cœur s'accélérant. Axel se releva légèrement, s'accoudant au sol, et m'embrassa. Ce fut un moment très agréable. Nos langues s'entrelacèrent, unies et heureuses de retrouver leur moitié. Nous passâmes de longues minutes ainsi, les lèvres collées, jusqu'à ce qu'une question me traversât l'esprit et m'inquiétât.

- Et Lea ? » Murmurai-je, me détachant du roux.

- Il est désolé pour tout à l'heure. Il voulait juste que je me bouge le cul pour aller te parler. Lea est un peu têtu mais au fond il est gentil.

- Comme toi ! » Ris-je alors qu'Axel protesta, faisant la moue.

Je lui volai un chaste baiser pour me pardonner et il retrouva tout de suite sa bonne humeur.

- Enfin, si tu t'inquiètes de le voir débouler à l'improviste dans ce corps de rê-ve (très modeste cet Axel XD), t'as pas à t'en faire. Il m'a promis de rester sage quand tu seras avec moi.

J'acquiesçai le sourire aux lèvres, me disant que ce Lea allait quand même me manquer – même s'il m'avait vraiment fait flipper tout à l'heure. Enfin, je préférais revoir Axel que de me servir de Lea comme substitut…

- Oh fait, c'était quoi cette histoire avec Saïx ? » Me demanda mon partenaire en fronçant des sourcils.

- Ah !

J'avais complètement oublié cette affaire dis donc ! De toute façon, je n'avais plus rien à cacher à Axel, pour peu d'être ridicule, lui – enfin Lea – m'avait tout avoué sur ses sentiments et la raison pour laquelle il m'avait violé.

- Disons que je sais par Luxord que tu as été avec Saïx et j'ai eu peur que je ne sois là que pour le remplacer, en pensant que tu l'aimais...

Sur le coup, Axel éclata de rire, ne semblant pas y croire un seul de mes mots.

- N'importe quoi ! C'est Luxord qui t'a raconté ça ? Pffouhaha ! Nan sérieux, c'est pas ce que tu crois. Disons que Lea et Isa sont potes depuis leur enfance et qu'une fois, après une soirée bien arrosée vers leurs années de lycée, l'un s'est retrouvé dans le cul de l'autre, enfin tu vois le genre ! Mais ça ne va pas plus loin !

Je fixai avec surprise Axel. C'était donc ça la relation entre Lea et Isa ? Je fus étrangement soulagé.

- Et moi, tu as bu en venant sur le clocher ce jour-là ?

Le plus grand rit tendrement. Il me jeta un regard enjôleur qui me séduit très facilement.

- C'est toi qui m'as rendu ivre mort.

- Pff, idiot.

- On changera pas !

Je mis mes bras autour de son cou et l'embrassai une seconde fois, plus ardemment que dans notre premier échange. Nos langues dansèrent dans une danse frénétique, se séparèrent le tant de reprendre une bouffée d'oxygène et se retrouvèrent de nouveau. A califourchon sur mon amant, je sentis l'une des mains de celui-ci filer dans mon boxer, me massant la fesse droite et me caressant l'entrée de mon intimité. Je me raidis de stupéfaction et de plaisir et me détachai des lèvres de ma moitié pour y laisser sortir un soupir.

- Tu as pris plus d'assurance depuis la dernière fois. L'aurais-tu fait avec d'autres hommes que moi ?

En retrait, je défiai Axel des yeux tout en essuyant un filet de bave qui coulait encore le long de mon menton.

- Quoi, serais-tu jaloux ?

Je n'aurais jamais pu avouer à ce dernier que je m'étais touché des nuits entières en pensant à lui…

Voulant me clouer le bec, Axel décida d'insérer un doigt dans mon anus. Sous cette pénétration inattendue, je me crispai à quatre pattes au-dessus de celui-ci.

- Et toi, tu m'as fait quoi avec Saïx ?

- Ah, Axel…

Je jetai un regard à celui-ci, le suppliant d'arrêter. Il me dévorait des yeux et sourit, l'air satisfait.

- Bon, au lit !

Il enleva son doigt de mon intérieur, se releva et me porta jusqu'au lit – enfin, le verbe ne convient pas vraiment vu que le lit était juste à côté… Je me retrouvai ensuite en dessous, avec un sublime Axel à califourchon sur moi et qui n'arrêtait pas de me toiser. Il ne pouvait se détacher de mon corps comme moi avec le sien. Je remarquai que son regard se portait vers mon froc. Je rougis.

- Quoi ?

- Tu…

- Je sais.

Le silence me parut embarrassant. Je tentai donc de le rompre et de faire avancer lentement les choses. En évitant de trop penser, je déboutonnai mon pantalon, ouvris la fermeture et descendis légèrement mon boxer. Tout en révélant mon érection à Axel, ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement, ce qui m'attendrit. Je remarquai également la bosse qu'il y avait dans le jean de mon amant. J'y posai doucement une main.

- Toi aussi. » Chuchotai-je en brûlant encore plus au niveau du visage.

D'ailleurs, il n'y avait pas que là que j'avais chaud. Mon corps tout entier était en feu et, dans ma tête, tout était en chantier. Je m'affolai intérieurement, terrorisé par mes propres initiatives. Comment osais-je me dévêtir sous _ses_ yeux et puis après toucher _sa_ bosse ?

- Hm. » Fit Axel avant d'ouvrir lui aussi son froc et de me dévoiler ce qu'il y avait caché derrière.

Je susurrai le nom du plus grand, sentant mes joues rougir encore plus. Il se baissa pour me donner un doux baiser puis il frotta délicatement sa virilité contre la mienne. Je laissai échapper des soupirs de satisfaction puis je sentis la main d'Axel faire des va-et-vient contre mon entrejambe et la sienne. Il me demanda qu'on vienne ensemble. J'acquiesçai et l'enlaçai. C'était si bon, toutes ces vagues de plaisir venant d'en bas. Je sentais même des papillons dans mon ventre – comme dirait Naminé.

- Roxas, t'es prêt ? » Me chuchota Axel entre deux longs râles, d'une voix suave.

- C'est dur de t'attendre… » Lui dis-je, les yeux fermés.

Je poussai enfin un cri d'extase, éjaculant sur mes vêtements et ceux d'Axel qui me suivit et se libéra également. Je me relevai, embêté de voir mes habits salis. Qu'allais-je dire aux autres quand je reviendrais dans cet état-là ? Enfin, je n'avais pas non plus envie de partir et de m'éloigner d'Axel…

- C'est pas grave. J'irai les laver après. » Me rassura le plus grand qui avait bien vu que je m'inquiétais en ce qui concernait ma tenue.

Il enleva son T-shirt et je crus mourir de chaud. Je n'avais jamais vu Axel torse nu auparavant. Je n'aurais donc jamais cru qu'il aurait été aussi bien foutu, même dans mes plus beaux rêves. Sa fine taille, ses muscles bien dessinés, sa peau brûlante, tout de lui était attirant. J'eus honte de mon propre corps en voyant le sien…

- Qui aurait cru qu'on aurait fini au lit aussi tôt ? » Plaisanta-t-il sur son habituel ton blagueur.

Je baissai la tête, ne faisant pas tellement attention à ce qu'il venait de dire, troublé par la splendeur de son corps. Il vit alors qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas et s'enquit rapidement.

- Ton corps… Il est si beau… » Chuchotai-je, évitant de le regarder, d'une voix à peine audible.

Mais il avait entendu. Bizarrement, Axel ne rit pas. Il défit la fermeture éclair de mon haut et entrouvrit celui-ci alors que je protestais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! » Grognai-je, les sourcils froncés.

- Regarde.

Axel contemplait d'un regard oblique, à moitié rêveur, mon torse. Ses doigts effleurèrent délicatement ma peau et je frémis.

- Cette peau pâle...

Il fit descendre ses doigts, les laissant au passage retracer mon corps.

- Ces abdos finement dessinés…

Ses doigts remontèrent jusqu'à mon cou.

- Cette nuque qui semble si fragile…

Puis redescendirent encore une fois mais moins bas.

- Et ces tétons roses… Vraiment, j'ai rien pu oublier. Ce corps, ton corps, me hante depuis ce jour-là. Je l'ai en permanence dans la tête… »

Il plaqua son front contre mon buste, les yeux clos.

- Il y a aussi ton visage, ton sourire, ton regard, tes expressions, tout. Roxas… Je t'aime.

Le temps s'arrêta un instant, mon cœur aussi. Je n'y crus d'abord pas puis renonçai à douter de l'homme à la crinière de flammes. Si Axel m'avait dit qu'il m'aimait, c'était qu'il le pensait. Je n'avais pas à me demander s'il me disait la vérité ou non. Non, je n'avais plus qu'à me donner corps et âme à lui, car cet amour était bien réciproque.

- Axel… » Murmurai-je, caressant ses doux et longs cheveux, ému par sa déclaration.

Il bougea légèrement et je sentis sa langue, si chaude, titiller mon téton droit. Je levai les yeux au plafond et soupirai de plaisir. Chaque geste, chaque toucher d'Axel sur mon corps me rendait fou, m'envoyait autre part. Je voulais encore que ce moment d'intimité entre nous dure une éternité.

Axel m'allongea lentement sur le matelas. Il quitta mon téton pour descendre au niveau de mon nombril et lava mes abdos des semences encore présentes sur ma peau. Ce contact entre sa langue et mon épiderme eut pour effet de raviver mon petit copain qui avait déjà récupéré. Mon amant gloussa à cette nouvelle réaction et vint s'occuper de ma seconde érection, me faisant découvrir ce qu'était une fellation digne de ce nom.

J'écarquillai les yeux en sentant sa langue titiller mon gland, mais la surprise fut très vite remplacée par le plaisir. La bouche de ma moitié vint ensuite englober ma virilité qui se retrouvait dans un milieu si chaud que ça en devenait insupportablement bon. Je me courbais et échappais un râle à chaque va-et-vient de la bouche d'Axel qui devenait à chaque fois plus rapide que le précédent. Le maître du feu avait enlevé mon pantalon et mon boxer et massait d'une main mes bourses. Appelant Axel dans mes râles, je ne pus plus me retenir face à autant d'extase et jouis dans la bouche de celui que j'aimais. Ce dernier ne se retira pas mais avala mon nectar comme s'il s'en délectait – alors que je savais que c'était dégueulasse. Je lui dis qu'il n'avait pas à le faire mais il refusa d'arrêter, avalant tout jusqu'au dernier sperme.

Il se redressa enfin et nous nous échangeâmes un regard. Moi, j'étais complètement dans une autre dimension. Lui semblait soucieux.

- Roxas, est-ce que je peux en finir ?

- Vas-y, mais soit plus doux que la première fois, s'il te plaît.

Axel acquiesça. Il voulut m'embrasser mais se retint, prenant sans doute conscience qu'il avait encore de la semence entre les lèvres. Il me montra deux doigts et je compris ce qu'il voulait. J'ouvris automatiquement la bouche et il y fit entrer son index et son majeur. Quelques temps plus tard, il les ressortit, enduits de ma salive qui remplacerait le lubrifiant. Ayant écarté les jambes depuis bien longtemps, je vis Axel approcher sa main vers l'entrée et fit pénétrer ses deux doigts. Je me crispai sous la douleur. Ma moitié sembla essayer d'aller tout doucement afin de me faire le moins mal possible. Il ondula son majeur et son index à l'intérieur puis, voyant que je me détendais, fit les ciseaux. Il y eut le même exercice avec l'annulaire en plus.

Sentant des vagues de plaisir monter en moi, je signalai à Axel qu'il pouvait maintenant y aller, même si j'appréhendais le moment de la véritable pénétration. Le rouge retira sa main et se positionna, me soulevant légèrement. Il me jeta un dernier regard anxieux mais je lui souris en guise de feu vert. Il était si attentionné que c'en était touchant bien qu'un tantinet embarrassant.

- Je vais maintenant te montrer qu'est-ce qu'est vraiment faire l'amour. » Me déclara Axel avec des yeux doux.

Il s'inséra lentement en moi. Je me crispai, pas habitué à ce genre de choses. Mon partenaire avait réussi à complètement rentrer son entrejambe en moi et attendait que je me détende pour bouger. Je lui dis de continuer et Axel fit un léger mouvement des hanches. Je laissai échapper un cri à la fois de douleur et de plaisir.

- Roxas, je vais pas pouvoir me retenir si t'agis de manière aussi sexy…

- Idiot ! » Grognai-je.

Axel me sourit tendrement, refaisant un coup de rein un peu plus puissant que celui d'avant, créant une vague de plaisir dans tout mon corps.

- Axel, viens… » Lui demandai-je en tendant les bras.

Je voulais le sentir contre moi, je voulais sentir son corps chaud, me brûler à lui…

L'homme aux cheveux de feu se baissa légèrement et je pus le prendre dans mes bras. Il me dit qu'il allait continuer, je lui donnai mon accord et il commença alors une série de va-et-vient qui s'accéléra. La douleur avait laissé place au plaisir. Je bandai de nouveau.

Axel me fit signe qu'on allait changer de position. Confiant, je le laissai faire et me retrouvais à moitié à quatre pattes avec derrière moi Axel à genoux. Mon corps tremblait, en sueur. A chaque coup de reins du roux, à chaque fois que son gland se cognait à ma prostate, l'extase montait en moi et laissai échapper de ma bouche un râle de satisfaction. Ma tête était vide. Plus rien n'était rationnel pour moi. J'étais seulement conscient de l'union entre Axel et moi, qu'on ne faisait plus qu'un, et j'en redemandais encore. Derrière moi, ma moitié criait mon nom d'une voix si suave et excitante que je ne pus m'empêcher de venir tout seul. Je salis les draps rouges mais nous nous enfichâmes. L'heure n'était pas à se soucier des conséquences de cet acte charnel…

- Roxas, c'est…

- Han ! D'accord…

L'acte avait atteint son paroxysme. Ses coups de reins nous envoyaient ailleurs, dans un monde qui me semblait à la fois corrompu mais indescriptiblement beau. C'était donc ça faire l'amour avec l'être qu'on chérissait ?

Enfin, Axel poussa un râle plus long que les autres et se libéra en moi. Je sentis les fruits de notre amour s'écouler à l'intérieur de mon corps. Axel se retira enfin alors que je m'affalai sur le lit, exténué et quasiment inconscient. Axel me suivit et tomba sur le matelas à côté de moi.

- Axel, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » Le questionnai-je, la tête enfouie dans la couette.

Le roux éclata de rire, se redressant légèrement, le dos appuyé contre le mur voisin.

- J'crois que t'as eu un orgasme !

Je grognai, le visage écarlate.

- Enfin, t'es vraiment un petit pervers. T'as joui trois fois et moi que deux fois !

Je tournai la tête et le dévisageai, sérieux.

- Tu veux une fellation ?

Axel me sourit tendrement et me caressa la joue, avant de se pencher et de m'embrasser sur le front.

- Nan, c'est bon. Je pense que notre journée a été assez remplie en émotions. Reposons-nous maintenant.

Je hochai la tête et allai me blottir contre mon amant.

- Axel…

- Oui ?

Je n'avais plus peur de dire ces trois mots. Nous étions maintenant des humains. Les sentiments que nous ressentions étaient bien réels. Et puis, après ce qui s'était passé entre Axel et moi aujourd'hui, j'étais entièrement sûr de la véracité de ses paroles…

- Je t'aime… » Murmurai-je timidement, les yeux clos, la tête posé contre son buste.

Je sentis une main chaude et rassurante passer dans mes cheveux.

- Moi aussi, Roxas… Je t'aime.

A ces mots, je m'assoupis et sombrai dans le monde du rêve, convaincu que je ne pourrais jamais plus me séparer de l'ancien huitième membre…

000

Cela faisait peut-être bien deux heures que Roxas s'était endormi. J'avais réussi à mettre la couverture sur nous mais je ne pouvais sortir du lit : Roxas me tenait bien fermement. De toute façon, je n'avais aucune envie de me lever. Mon paquet de cigarettes à portée de main, je pris une clope et l'allumai. Consumant lentement celle-ci, je levai les yeux et regardai la nuit s'installer à l'extérieur. Le lampadaire de la rue d'en face éclairait légèrement la chambre, c'était suffisant. J'avais la flemme d'aller allumer la lumière, de plus que je pourrais réveiller mon adorable Roxas. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, j'allais me taper la discute avec Lea qui me félicita d'avoir enfin avancer dans ma vie amoureuse, depuis le temps. Je n'avais pas arrêté de le faire chier avec Roxy.

- Ca me fait juste bizarre de voir que tu te tapes un mec comme lui. » M'avoua-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? Ah, j'viens de comprendre. C'est parce qu'il ressemble comme une goutte d'eau à ton Ven ?

Lea ne me répondit pas. Je souris, reprenant une bouffée de nicotine.

- Il te plaisait, c'est ça ?

- Mais non, pas du tout !

- Allez, j'en suis sûr ! Toi et moi on a les mêmes goûts ! » Charriai-je.

Lea n'eut le temps de protester. Nous entendîmes une clé s'insérer dans la serrure et la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit. Quelqu'un s'avança et sans même tourner la tête, nous savions qui était venu nous rendre une petite visite.

- Isa.

Ce dernier n'avait pas non plus allumé la lumière. Ses yeux allèrent de moi à Roxas, allongé contre moi.

- T'as enfin avancé ?

- Comme tu peux le voir. Tu t'attendais à quoi ?

- Que tu le laisses t'échapper encore une fois. Faut dire que t'es tellement doué en la matière.

- Maieuh ! J'pourrais en dire autant de toi avec Ludor !

L'homme à la cicatrice grogna et je compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas s'attarder sur ce sujet si je voulais rester en vie. A côté de moi, Lea rit et je sus exactement à quoi il pensait. Nan mais, comment aurait-on pu croire que ces deux-là auraient fini ensemble – même si, c'était plutôt Ludor qui avait fait du rentre-dedans à Isa ?

- Trêve de plaisanterie, qu'est-ce qui t'amène chez moi ?

- Ca.

Mon camarade me tendit une enveloppe et j'ouvris grand les yeux, reconnaissant tout de suite l'objet en question.

- Je l'ai trouvée dans un des passages ténébreux. Je me suis dit que ça devait t'appartenir mais j'ai pas voulu te le donner avant, de peur que tu me fasses une dépression ou quelque chose dans le style.

- Saïx !

Je lui arrachai des mains l'enveloppe et en sortis un bâtonnet sur lequel était écrit « winner ». Je souris finalement et lançai un regard rempli de gratitude.

- Merci.

L'ancien bras droit de Xemnas secoua la tête puis s'en alla en silence. Lea me balança que Saïx était toujours aussi sociable. J'en ris. Je jetai ensuite un œil à Roxas qui dormait toujours à poings fermés. Demain j'irais lui acheter une de ces glaces à l'eau de mer et nous irions en manger ensemble, en espérant bien sûr que ce ne soit pas la dernière fois qu'on en dégusterait tous les deux...

* * *

**Et voilà, c'est fini ! Une happy end comme promis ! X3**

**Bon, j'vais faire quelques petites remarques sur ce chapitre (attention le racontage de life XD) :**

**1- J'ai trop galéré pour trouver un nom potable à l'humain de Luxord. Sérieux, c'est quoi ces lettres ? XD Ca fait même "Lourd" ! XD Bref, Ludor était le seul prénom à peu près acceptable... même si ça fait un peu penser à Médor XD (et merci pour ton aide Shirley_no_Gemini ^w^)**

**2- J'ai mis aussi - je sais pas pourquoi - Lumina à la place de Lumaria au début XD (merci Okami de me l'avoir fait remarquer ^^')**

**3- Hu, hu, je sais pas où m'est venue l'idée de mettre SaÏx/Isa et Luxord/Ludor ensemble (enfin, ça doit pas trop surprendre ceux qui lisent habituellement mes fics vu que je fous toujours n'importe qui ensemble XD)**

**4- Lorsque Roxas a proposé à Axel de lui faire lui aussi une fellation, j'ai failli mettre entre parenthèses : Et tout le monde va dire "OUI, VAS-Y ! 8D" XD**

**5- Pour le titre de ce chapitre, j'hésitai entre "Renaissance" et "Seconde chance". Lequel est le mieux d'après vous ? Moi, j'en ai aucune idée, j'suis généralement nulle pour les titres ! XD**

**6- J'me suis fait sérieusement chier à écrire une seconde fois les commentaires, mon ordi a bugué au mauvais moment TT***

**7****- Et BON ANNIVERSAIRE LILOU-CHAN ! 8D**

**Bref, nos chemins se séparent ici, je vous souhaite une bonne journée à tous (voir de bonnes vacances pour les veinards qui le sont XD), merci d'avoir lu cette fiction (encore de l'Akuroku, on s'en lassera jamais XD) et pour vos reviews ^^**

**Gros bisous à tous !**


End file.
